Prince Of Blood
by huda1220
Summary: In a society where vampires rule over humans, Princess Isabella Swan has to marry the immortal Prince Edward Cullen to keep her kingdom safe from other cruel vampire leaders. But why does the Prince want to marry her? And how will he treat her? All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. Rated M for later chapters. Darkward
1. Chapter 1

Angela was putting finishing touches to my hair as I sat in the vanity chair in my chambers, today was the day the fate of Swan Empire would be decided by the second largest; and apparently the kindest, ruling vampire family in the world. They would either take the Empire under their control or we will be left vulnerable to invasion from Chief James and his coven; weak but cruel rulers.

About 500 years had passed since the renaissance of the human world, since vampires crawled out of the dark of the night and forced all mortals into submission.

Clans fought each other using vampire and human armies to win land, with land came power and blood. There are still some countries standing with human rulers but only because they haven't caught the eye of a clan yet, are too small to worth the bother or they don't have any valuable resources for the vampires to feed off of.

There is still some resistance like the small number of werewolves' group. But they are too insignificant, weak and small in number to even hope of overthrowing the vampires. They just hope to live by.

This is partly the reason my father- King Charlie Swan- had to turn to the Cullens for assistance in a last hope to save the Kingdom from James. We have a great relation with the Quileute Tribe; in fact I am betrothed to their heir- Jacob Black, a childhood friend. Even with the wolves aid we still wouldn't be able to resist the invasion, at least not without heavy loss of life; something my father is dead set against.

Apparently he and King Carlisle Cullen are good acquaintances. And because the Cullens don't kill and occasionally feed of animals, not to mention that the countries under their rule have flourished and are happy my father called on them for help.

So here we are about to willingly hand over our freedom to one set of monsters to save ourselves from slavery at the hands of other apparently worse monsters. I have never met a vampire but I carry nothing but hatred for them in my heart. I have heard countless tales of their evil and coldness, they may look beautiful but they are the darkest kind of evil on this planet.

With one final check Angela deems me ready and escorts me to the room where I am expected. Angela isn't only my lady-in-waiting but also a close friend. She gives my hand one last squeeze and a gentle smile before opening the heavy doors and ushering me inside.

I hate to admit but the first thing I notice is their inhumanly beauty and the paleness of their skin. There were 7 of them seated with my parents and some men and women from the council. They seem to be seated in couples; there is a blonde beauty sat close to a burly giant man with intimidating muscles and dark curly hair, then there is a pixie like little girl seated next to a tall lean blonde vampire and finally there is another lighter blonde man with his arm around a slight woman with caramel coloured hair and a face that seems oddly motherly; as if vampires could be parental! The last one is a male with a mess of odd bronze hair and a medium yet strong and prominent build; he is sat alone in a single sofa.

All 7 pairs of golden eyes including the bleu of my mother-Queen Renee- and brown of my dad turn my way as soon as my presence is known. The prince-I assume-with the bronze hair immediately looks away and seems more tense then before I came, but not before I shank away from his cold glare that oozed hatred and anger. I don't even know his name and he already hates me, but what else was to be expected from a bloodsucker.

My dad broke the silence,"There she is! Meet my daughter Princess Isabella. Bella these are the Cullens. This King Carlisle and Queen Esme, with Princess Rosalie and Prince Emmet," he said, gesturing to the representative couple. "Along with Princess Alice, Prince Jasper and Prince Edward." He finished.

Everyone smiled but Prince Edward still stared at the floor as if looking at me would curse him. How I wish I could banish all vampires to their rightful place in hell!

I take my seat next to my mum and on went the meeting. They were mostly discussing trivial things so I guess the decision was made. No like I knew what it was.

Suddenly, Prince Edward spoke out, "Since this region comes within my regime I have a condition that must be met in order for us to assist you." Alice had a look of wretchedness and terror on her tiny angelic face, as if she knew what her "brother" was going to propose.

"Princess Isabella must agree to marry me, or else no Cullen would take the Swan Empire under their protection." The prince continued in an emotionless tone as though giving the weather report.

"Edward! What in the world do you mean? You can't just blackmail Isabella to marry you in return of our help! She has a life and the right to choose who she marries, no son of mine would make a human their slave. That is not what our family stands for!" spoke the Queen in a terse voice that left no room for argument. I got the feeling that the Queen rarely raised her voice.

My parents were still in shock so it was King Carlisle who continued," Edward, the Sawns are close friends and we will help them without making any demands in return. Esme is right, this is not how we decided to work when we realised that we would have to rule to survive." His tone was more levelled but dripped with authority, which was lost on the Prince.

Despite his "parents" clearly forbidding his demand the prince argued straight back, "Okay then, but the kingdom would be under our control anyways right? So I can choose anyone I want to marry or keep as a blood-slave. This is how the world works now Carlisle and I think it's time that we embraced this new world where we have power and move on with the times. Don't you think so?" he said in a voice dripping with venom.

"But you should know that if the Princess doesn't marry me, I will personally hand over the kingdom to James."

At this point Jacob -who I hadn't noticed -stalked up to the arrogant Prince, shaking and quivering about to shift. Anyone else would have been terrified out of their minds but not Edward, all he did was stand with his arms crossed as if Jacob wasn't strong enough to rip him apart.

"How DARE you filthy bloodsucking leech even THINK about laying a hand on MY Bella!" thundered my fiancé.

Edward didn't look frazzled at all but his brothers reacted and took menacing stances on either side of him. Jacob was clearly outnumbered. I know I should do something before Jake got hurt but all I could do was stare; neither my parent nor I could move.

Edward roared back in a voice that seemed to emit from the deepest pits of hell, "You have no right to talk to me like that! YOU LOWLY MONGREL! It is you who is unfit to protect her and thus I am better suited to marry her!"

I don't know what happened next as I couldn't take it anymore and ran from the room all the way back to mine.

I couldn't believe what had just transpired. I was never a coward, always facing things head on but this time all I could do was sob into the mattress. I knew vampires were cruel but never thought that someone could be evil to this extent. In that moment I truly cursed them from the deepest part of my heart.

 _How could the fate of millions of innocent lives rest on my shoulders? And why did the Prince want me? I wasn't pretty or anything, so why me?_

On one hand were my freewill and a right to choose my life. But wasn't I already being forced to marry Jacob, someone who I had no romantic feelings for? Not to mention that once the Cullens took over the country I wouldn't be the rightful Princess and heir anymore. My freedom was already compromised.

On the other hand were the lives of millions of people. I wasn't sure that the Cullens were fully trustworthy but the King and Queen seemed kind enough.

It was just one life as opposed to millions that would be sacrificed if I were to agree to the Prince's proposal.

But just the thought of being a blood slave to a vampire was revolting and terrifying; let alone a wife. What would he want from me? He could just imprison me so why ask-no demand- to marry me?

Prince Edward Cullen was a mystery but as sun rose in the sky I had my answer. There never really was a choice.

I was going to marry a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Well lets see how the Cullens react to Bella's decision. We all know that one Cullen will know what is going to happen! And we all love her for it!_**

 _ **REVIEW XX**_

 _I was going to marry a vampire._

The next morning I got ready myself not wanting any company. I wore a simple dark pink gown, left my hair down to tumble over my shoulders and put my delicate crown atop my head. Might as well look like a princess if I were to seal my kingdom's fate.

Looking at me in the mirror I once again wondered at what the Prince found interesting in me; I have wide chocolate brown eyes and pale skin, and barely there curves.

If it was – I shuddered- sexual desires that made the Prince want me I didn't want to think how he would treat me, just thinking about that vampire anywhere near me made me sick, let alone sharing a bed with a monster. _Being the monster that he was he would probably break me or drain me_. The most I could hope was that he would keep me alive once he grew bored of me, which he would soon undoubtedly.

Before I could work myself into an even more of a frenzy, I started the long walk to the dining room; where everyone was sure to be having breakfast before going off to do their daily chores and duties.

On the way I forced myself to keep my breathing steady, nerves under control and to not think too deeply what my decision meant. I knew that if I thought in too much detail what I was doing I would lose my nerve, chicken out and be responsible for the loss of millions of lives.

I took a deep breath, before pushing open the enormous door to the grand dining room with shaky hands.

The atmosphere was tense and somehow regretful around the vampires while my parents showed the strain of a sleepless and restless night, worrying about me.

My father sat at the head of the table with my mother on his right side, the seat to the left was mine and right next to it sat a smirking Prince Edward, as though he wasn't causing my family tremendous pain. The King and Queen who sat next to my mother looked sad and remorseful. _As if they care!_ The pixie like Princess Alice looked up to me with reassurance and sadness reflected in her golden eyes then turned to stare at Prince Jasper, having a silent conversation with her eyes and all of a sudden I felt a feeling of clam and confidence wash upon me. The other vampire couple sat next to the still arrogant and smirking Prince who was the only one who appeared relaxed and unaffected by my entrance.

The welcome wave helped clam my nerves until I noticed Jacob sitting on the far head of the table; as far away from the vampires as possible. I knew that my decision would hurt him and for once he wouldn't be there to help me, the though made my throat choke up and eyes sting.

Our eyes met and it was clear that he knew me well enough to know what I had decided and I saw in his black eyes that he didn't approve but also found a grudging understanding, that there was no other option.

I didn't dare look at mum or dad knowing that the tears would start flowing if I did.

By this time everyone's attention was on me. I took this as my cue, took a deep breath and spoke; my voice surprisingly steady, "I have made my decision and I Princess Isabella Marie Swan of the Swan Empire agree to marry Prince Edward Cullen of the Cullen Empire." My voice got lower and almost broke at the last few words.

Yet I stood my ground and even dared to look in the molten gold eyes that I had come to detest in a matter of less than 24 hours. All I saw there was a dark glee along with another emotion that I couldn't comprehend.

" _My baby_..." my mum couldn't say anymore as she was engulfed by sobs as though he own soul was choking.

"Bells I...I'm...sooo... _sorry_!" exclaimed by dad but just as a part of my mind expected they didn't do anything to change my choice. They knew it was the only way, and they also knew that I had to do this to serve my people. The use of my old nickname did bring tears to my eyes _again_ which I had to force back by not allowing myself to think about whether I would be able to hear his deep yet soo full of love voice use the endearment ever again.

The Queen had broken down in choking sobs that made _blood_ spill from her eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. King Carlisle seemed to be glaring at his son along with the rest of his family, but Jasper was looking at me with a deep understanding in his topaz eyes, as if he knew exactly how I felt but was unable to help.

Jacob was still sat there shooting daggers at Edward who was now gloating in his victory, like causing grief satisfied him. A look of devilish triumph plastered upon his angelic face.

I looked at him as he stood up, picked up a wine glass and gracefully came to stand beside me. He moved towards me with a predatory glint in his eyes which had turned dark. I felt like his prey; he was stalking me. He radiated darkness and satisfaction at having gotten what he wanted. _What I wanted was to rip him apart._

His cold fingers wrapped around mine. I shuddered at the contact between the unyielding stony cold muscle as it wrapped around my warm soft hand. My hand felt so fragile in his solid grip like he could break it with the slightest of pressure.

Another thing that made me shudder was the electric spark that ran through my body as soon as our skin touched.

"Let us raise our glasses in toast towards the new Princess _Cullen",_ he said, putting emphasis on his last name like claiming me as his possession _,_ "And the strong never-ending bond between the Swan and Cullen Empire. Let us prosper without any threat of danger from any deranged vampires who think they can challenge a country that is now under _my_ protection." He said looking very pleased, but I had to admit the way he spoke the formal words in his smooth velvet voice was melodious but the words and the meaning behind them made my stomach churn.

With that he plastered the same devilish smirk on his angelic face and took a sip from his glass, which I then noticed was filled with a dark ruby red thick liquid- _blood_.

Everyone stared in silent horror as Edward slowly but forcefully tipped the glimmering glass against my lips; expecting me to drink.

But then before I could see what had happened, Emmet crashed into Edward- with the impact and sound of thunder- and threw him into the ground with an abandoned rage while cursing. The two Princes struggled on the ground before Jasper forced them apart with a hand on the back of each of their necks.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU ARE TEARNIG HER WHOLE LIFE APART BUT NO, THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU HAVE TO DO EVEN SICKER THINGS TO HER. WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU? WHERE IS _MY_ BROTHER?!" growled Prince Emmett. His face set in stony lines of anger and his voice laced with a hint of desperation, showing his love for the monster who is going to make my life hell. Though his statement was directed at his brother in my defence, I also heard my nightmare come true and my hideous fate bring sealed.

There was no question; Prince Edward's evil knew no bounds. And I will fall victim to all of them.

"Emmett, calm down. You try to reason with those who think rationally, not those who are selfish cruel and beyond saving." Said Prince Jasper, "Nothing can be done. Our brother is gone and replaced by this malicious monster." He continues sorrowfully but firmly, as though it was merely a fact; like grass is green.

"Well if we are done creating a scene over me just trying to give my wife-to-be a congratulatory toast and share my drink with her can we get down to more important matters at hand. Oh I don't know like my upcoming marriage!" exclaimed Edward in a sarcastic and bored tone.

"Alice, you as my sister will plan the event. It can take place here as now this kingdom is also under our rule. Outdo yourself, little sister, now is your time to finally see your beloved brother stand at an altar." Edward said, looking at Alice who stared back at him expressionless.

"I want Isabella to be _mine_ as soon as possible. Any unnecessary delays and I will personally see that the reprobate has leant his/her lesson. No cunning plans from anyone, Isabella is mine and no one will keep me from her if they know what's good for her and them." With that he strolled out of the dining room.

"I can't comprehend what has happened to him. But I King Carlisle Cullen can promise you that I along with the rest of my family would try our best to keep the princess safe. I am sorry but I cannot give any guarantee to what Edward might do." King Cullen said, sincerely to my father while both Queens held hands in a deeper understanding, both now having better control of their emotions.

Jacob snorted, "Like it matter what you say. How can you be any different, all bloodsuckers are the same. Bella is lost to us now, forever."

 ** _REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I was sooo astonished and happy by the feedback I had received. All those favourites and follows not to mention the review! Thank you so much everyone. Xxxx love you all!_**

 ** _BTW I might be late in updating as I have my exams for the next two weeks. And I am supposed to be revising for my history; instead here I am giving you guys a look into our (MINE) beloved Prince Edward._**

 ** _Well review please and constructive criticism is welcomed with both arms._**

 _EDWARD'S DIARY_

Dear diary,

Today I saw _her_. The one who was responsible for the monster I had become. She still looks like an innocent angel- even after all these years-but I am now familiar with the devil that resides in her silent mind. Her innocence is deceiving and I will not lose to her again.

I don't know what overcame me to put forth the condition that she marries me. _What was I thinking?_

At least I can get my revenge. But even then nothing I can put her through would make up for what she did to me. Even if she gets an eternity of torment it will not be enough.

I have a family who deeply care for me even if they don't condone my behaviour. Every day I cause them great pain, but am unable to be the dutiful _good_ Cullen that I once was, before she took my everything away. There is no going back.

I cannot be happy. I will see to it that she lives but lives a life of misery.

She assumed that she could get away with destroying me; well no! I will make her pay for the rest of her life until she begs for death; which she will not receive.

 _Princess Isabella Cullen prepare yourself for hell on earth for you have angered the devil of earth himself!_

 ** _A/N: Well maybe after this we can either hate Edward more or less._**

 ** _Btw I would totally marry Edward no matter how evil he is._**

 ** _See you guys soon hopefully._**

 ** _REVIEW_** ** _JJJJJJJ_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: As always I was blown away by your response so I had to get this chapter out and out soon._**

 ** _Many of you love-hate Edward which is amazing._**

 ** _Now to find out why he hates Bella so much and whether they have met before you guys would have to bear with me and read my immature and well not good writing._**

 ** _~Huda xxx_**

 _Jacob snorted, "Like it matters what you say. How can you be any different, all bloodsuckers are the same. Bella is lost to us now; forever."_

"Hold your tongue, dog! You don't know the first thing about being a vampire, about what we go through every day. You have no right to make any judgements." Princess Rosalie said in a terse yet melodic tone, this was the first time she had spoken in my presence, "werewolves are just as unnatural and abnormal than us. Don't tell me you don't fight the urge to kill every day? Ours is just more prominent. Don't you go hunting in the forest every full moon? Just because we are immortal doesn't make you any better!" exclaimed the very annoyed vampire Princess.

"Edward may be a beast by forcing Isabella to marry him, but by not supporting her you are not any better either." finished the beautiful Princess.

I was surprised to say the least by the amount of compassion and guilt these vampires had been showing regarding my situation. Who would have thought that they actually had emotions!

Maybe I was too harsh to judge them even before meeting them.

But before I could get completely lost in feeling of understanding towards them an image of Edward surfaced in my mind and I was restored to my earlier unpleasant feeling towards the Cullens. They were just covering his tracks and toying with us humans by pretending to be compassionate.

To this Jacob had nothing to say because he knew that his coldness and remoteness was hard for me to bear on top of everything else. He decided to simply give me a gentle hug- not like his usual bone-crunching bear hug- and leave. I could see the apology in his eyes for not being able to save me.

"It's ok Jake, you can always be my best man" I said with a small sad smile in hope of lightening the mood and showing Jake that there are no hard feelings between us.

I was astonished that I had kept myself together this long especially after the lilt display with Edward trying to get me to drink blood- _human_ blood.

"Sure Bells" was all he said before exiting.

"Enough Rosie, I...I am sure Edward will keep his word and make everyone suffer if we don't succumb to his wishes; doing whatever he says is the safest option for everyone. He _will_ hand over the Empire to James if he doesn't get Isabella." Princess Alice said her voice laced with determination and finality, like she was sure of her brother's actions. "We will star the preparation for the wedding tomorrow after breakfast until then we should give the Swans some space so we'll go sightseeing and hunting for the day." she ordered and with that the whole Cullen clan left nodding grimly and giving us apologetic glances.

As soon as the Cullens exited the ground rushed up to embrace me; and I was greeted by a welcoming darkness.

My eyes slowly peeled opened as I resurfaced from my unconscious state. It took some time for my body to resume functioning.

I blinked my eyes open to the outline to my bedroom furniture. It was dark outside as the starlight shone through the balcony glass doors where the curtains were drawn back. The clear dark blue night sky dotted with sparkling stars as though someone splattered glitter across a plain canvas. The moon shone out like a trophy amongst the twinkling stars.

I noticed that I was freezing!

I could feel the soft smooth texture of silk sheets and the fluffiness of my pillows underneath myself along with the thick comforter but I was still cold.

"Finally, she decides to grace us with herself!" a smooth masculine voice spoke from beside me, shattering the peaceful silence of the night.

A silent gasp escaped my lips immediately recognizing who the voice belonged to. It was impossible to not recognise his voice after I had it demanding to marry me echo in my head all the time.

Edward.

But what was he doing in my bed, freezing me to death!?

My heart went cold with terror. I was scared, this I couldn't deny. Here I was lying beside a monster who had made his mission to make my existence hell. Who wouldn't be scared?

Before giving me any time to respond he rolled over and covered my body with his cold one. He put a pale arm over my front so that I was completely trapped by him and couldn't move.

Golden orbs with a hint of red bore into my chocolate eyes with a stony and possessive look as he spoke lowly, punctuating each word, "Isabella, you are mine. The sooner you accept that the better. The easier it will be for you." He said oblivious to my racing heart and fear at his close proximity.

"Now listen, if you want the people you care about to not be hurt you will stop breaking down and start behaving as though you are entirely content with this marriage. That dog of your is really working on my centuries old patience and I will not hesitate to wipe out his entire tribe if you defy me. Is that clear?" He said slowly and lowly, his voice laced with determination, sincerity and darkness at the same time; if that's was possible.

All I could do was give a small nod of my head, still trying to process his words and paralyzed by his presence, I couldn't find my voice.

"Answer me!" he snapped.

"Yeh...yes, I will do as you say, your highness." I stammered beyond frightened by his look of animalistic anger.

I was terrified for the Quileutes and what would happen to them. I had made the decision to marry the Prince to save lives but now with this threat even more lives' responsibility rested on my shoulders. _What had I gotten myself into?_

How could I had been foolish enough to think that once I married him only my life would be in danger? He was a monster from hell and his favourite pass time was tormenting innocents. How did I think that he would leave Jacob alone after seeing how close he was to me?

I was a fool.

"Good." He said with the annoying smirk back in palace, "We understand each other then. I will let the others know that you are awake and let's not forget our deal." With that he just disappeared and I heard the door close- less than a second later-signalling his departure even if I hadn't been able to follow his rapid moments with my eyes.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. _How could I live with him?_

The next few days were tense and awkward along with being intensely busy. Everyone was either busy preparing for the wedding or tiptoeing around me. I myself felt like a time bomb; I wasn't sure how long I could keep my fathomless terror and sorrow at bay and pretend like I was getting a fairytale ending when in reality I was marring the beast who could never turn into a prince even if his title said so; he was still a monster- a vampire.

I never really saw Edward since that day in my room; it was as though he didn't want to be in the same room as me. As soon as I would enter he would find a polite excuse to leave or just walk out like he owned the place. I suppose he did.

The kingdom was now the Cullens' now but dad still ruled over it. King Carlisle had kept his word and protected us from James but not enslaved us; the Swans still ruled but now no one could claim our empire as the Cullens had already done that. I was relieved that at least one thing had gone right concerning the Cullens.

In addition, the King and Queen had been helping the poor of our country just like they did with every other nation they took over. I had grudgingly started to like them. It was hard not when the Queen-or Esme as she likes to be called- would tell the hunky Prince Emmett off and make him go to his chambers like a naughty kid, or when she would look at you like my mum did.

And I got the feeling that King Carlisle had a natural charm which made it impossible not to feel relaxed and protected in his presence. The whole court of my kingdom had quickly started to respect him and be awe struck by his wisdom and compassion. He was gentle but firm and a true leader.

Alice and I had gotten quiet close and I learnt the hard way that the little pixie loved throwing parties and threw them _perfectly_. This resulted in me being submitted to countless hours of preparation and dress fittings; in other words torture. She made me feel at ease with the whole planning by making me forget what we were planning. I also learnt that she was psychic and could see the future depending on the course of action and decisions from the people. And her husband and mate Prince Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions of those around him, like when he gave me confidence to announce my decision to marry Edward.

He was kind enough and ever present to calm Alice when she went too crazy and unbearably forceful regarding the event. I assumed that he was used to making amends, protecting and apologizing to people regarding Alice but anyone could see that he still loved her beyond reason. And despite everything Alice grew on you as well.

Emmett and Rosalie were supportive and comforting but didn't pretend that everything was alright. They made their distaste for their brother apparent and didn't give anyone false hope. In his own way, Emmett kept me sane with his ridiculously loud laugh, constant jokes and ever present goofy smile. He was truly an over-grown bear, scary from the outside and soft and mushy from the inside.

Rosalie was fierce and loyal. She wasn't afraid of the truth and didn't sugar-coat it. She and Esme helped my mum and became friends with her whereas Carlisle and the other Princes comforted my dad.

The day of the wedding was fast approaching and I couldn't help but feel utterly doomed no matter how kind the Cullens were; the one who held my life in his hands was the opposite and couldn't care less about anything.

 ** _A/N: review, they not only make my day but help me get through my exams (which I should be revising for but instead here we are)_**

 ** _See you laters alligators!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Kinda of a filler chapter but I thought it was important._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy and REVIEW._**

 ** _Italics is Bella's dream._**

 ** _~Huda_** ** _JJJ_**

 _I was running through a long elaborate and rich corridor as though my life depended on it. I had a feeling that something or someone was chasing me; a shadow of darkness intent on destroying me- but for the sake of my life I didn't know who it was. It was just a haunting feeling, a feeling of being chased and decreased to being a prey. As I kept running down the infinite corridor decked out in Persian carpet, lit by elegant chandeliers and torches, the walls on either side of me covered in paintings which I couldn't distinguish; a sense of utter doom crept up my spine making me shudder. I knew that whatever was after me was getting closer._

 _I couldn't outrun it!_

 _There were no doors for me to duck into and the hallway didn't seem to have an end; I was helpless and done for. The corridor stretched out in front of me like an endless tunnel._

 _I felt rather than heard my hunter catch up to me as there was no other noise except my erratic heartbeat, my blood ringing in my ears and the uneven thump of my feet as I struggled to breathe and keep running against the restraining hold around my shoulders._

 _Cold and darkness engulfed me as I drowned._

I woke up choking back a scream. Cold hand were pushing back my sweaty hair and a sweet gentle voice was murmuring reassurances in my ear that it was only a dream- _more like the worst nightmare of my life_.

It took me a few minutes before I could shake off the feeling of definite death from my nightmare and get my breathing under control. It was then that I realised that Esme was the one comforting me. It was the middle of the night so what was she doing in my room?

I looked over at her with confusion plainly written across my face.

"Here have some water. I was passing by on my way outside when I heard you thrashing around in here so I came to see what was wrong." She gently murmured, handing me a glass of water from my bedside.

"What isn't wrong?" I grumbled under my breath, my voice lased with sarcasm covering helplessness.

"Sweetie...I know you have every reason to hate all of us. None of us could imagine how you are feeling; what you are going through. But just know that we will always stand by you. I speak on behalf of all my family when I say that none of us condone Edward's behaviour and I would have never thought that my son could do something like this. Be so cruel." Said the Queen regretfully and in a voice full of remorse.

 _She called Edward her son yet again so doesn't it give her and Carlisle some power over him? Why couldn't they put a stop to his behaviour? Why put up with his demands if they were so against them?_ Voicing some of these thoughts to Esme wouldn't hurt, I decided.

"Why can't you stop him, if you consider him your son?" I asked hesitantly, something telling me that I didn't want the answer.

"Because as selfish as it may sound, if we were to oppose Edward we will lose our oldest child-not that I can be certain that he isn't already lost. But as a father I have to hold onto the hope that my son, friend and oldest companion is still in there somewhere, that it is just a matter of time before he recovers; for the lack of a better word." Spoke Carlisle from the foot of my bed, startling me as I hadn't heard him approach or enter my chambers.

"I don't believe this will do you any good Isabella but cause you even more grief and worry. But the reason none of us are doing anything is because Edward is holding innocent lives hostage. He claims that he will drain the lands of blood if were to get in his way," continued the king, in a gentle yet hopeless voice. He came forward to rest a hand on his wife's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her misery which was evident on her lovely face.

"One thing that remains the same about him is that he is a man of his word. If he says he'll do something, then he will move heaven and raise hell to accomplish it." Murmured Esme.

"I know you must believe that vampires cannot form bonds but we can, and it is this bond that doesn't allow us to force Edward into submission and abandoning his plans. He may have forgotten what us Cullens live by but we haven't." Carlisle came and sat adjacent to his wife on my bed as he held her hand and my gaze with his own compassionate ones.

"Darling, I know you must be feeling like a lamb to the slaughter and know that it pains us to see you like this. But please understand; by sacrificing yourself you will be saving countless lives, I am pretty sure Edward won't take your life. If he wanted that he wouldn't have held back." The Queen said her golden eyes shining with remorse and unshed blood tears.

"I appreciate your honesty, your majesties. But willing or unwilling my fate has been sealed since you son laid eyes on me. I love the people of my country and as their princess it is my duty to ensure their safety, even if it comes at the price of mine." I murmured, picking at embroidery on my sheets, "I have accepted it all and I think it will be for the best if we all just take everything in stride. But please don't tell what you told me about Edward's threat to my parents, they are already heartbroken and I don't want to cause them more pain. And no matter what happens to me, what condition I am in, please promise to never tell them but instead soothe them with the reassurance that I am fine." I couldn't stand the thought of mum or dad getting plagued by worries about me. I wouldn't be able to survive if I was constantly thinking about them. I had to believe that the Cullens would take care of them.

"I have seen the spirit and fire in your eyes as you stood up in front of Edward to defend innocent lives. Most royals would save their own life and not care about those of their nation but even at your young age, you show great courage and kindness and let's hope in time it will thaw my son's heart." The king ran a gentle fatherly hand on my head, giving me a small smile.

"Goodnight, dearie," murmured Esme kissing my forehead and getting up.

"We'll see you in the morning."

I granted them a hesitant smile and hand in hand they exited my room closing the heavy oak doors behind them.

Later that night as I lay in bed fruitlessly looking for slumber, I thought. This conversation with his parents had helped a lot. It made me realise how I was behaving like the weak victim in this situation, _and I wasn't weak_. I knew now that I have to stop dwelling over my fate and move on. I felt better knowing that the Cullens would stand by me; though I couldn't guarantee how much they might be able to help or protect me.

I came to a few conclusions.

First, I wouldn't let Edward's threats get to me; I would not be frightened by him into unreserved compliance.

Secondly, I would stay strong no matter what.

Thirdly, I would find out everything there is to know about a certain vampire Prince.

 ** _Please review they make me update faster._**

 ** _Xx_**

 ** _~Huda_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: hey guys! Sorry the next full chapter isn't ready yet but just so u know it's the WEDDING! This is Charlie's diary as I thought that you guys needed to know how they feel, maybe if u guys like this I can do a Renee diary or any other character you want, just leave it in the reviews or PM me_**

 ** _This isn't the best but u have to understand that Charlie isn't in the best frame of mind_**

 ** _~Huda_** ** _JJJ_**

Dear diary,

I fear that I may have lost my little girl in order to save my kingdom. I have never felt so helpless and ashamed in my whole life. Bells had to sacrifice herself to a monster to save us; when it should have been me giving myself up to save her and the people as their king and a father.

I can't believe that I am such a coward, as to let a young selfless brave _courageous_ girl hand herself over to a vampire to keep my people and me safe.

She is my only daughter and just the thought of her ceasing to exist makes my want to drown myself. _I had one duty as her father to keep her safe and happy, and look how I fail tremendously at both!_

The rest of the Cullens are amazing, but at the end of the day I know that they are powerless to stop Edward from hurting Bella just like us. Never once in my life had I thought that when I will be walking my daughter down the aisle it will be to her doom in the awaiting arms of an eager killer- a monster.

Last time I saw Edward he looked happy and a shadow of his father, but this time he is the further I have ever seen anything from humanity. What could have changed in the years since I last saw him? I even remember him playing with Isabella. The same girl who he is now hell bent on destroying. _What happened to the playful gentle vampire?_

My heart hopes that he return to his old self before he hurts my Bella; but because his family has given up I can't help but fear that there is no return for him.

I don't know what to do. May God help us all.

 ** _A/N: REVIEW THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!_**

 ** _XXXXXX_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey thankx for all the lovely reviews hopefully I got around to everyone? if I didn't sorry I was replying in parts from different computer so I lost track._**

 ** _I know I said the wedding would be the next chapter but this is what came out. I feel like I am putting off the wedding and the wedding night but I promise the wedding is the next chapter._**

 ** _enjoy and review (I wanna get to 50!)_**

 ** _~Huda_**

 ** _xxx_**

 _I came to a few conclusions._

 _First, I wouldn't let Edward's threats get to me; I would not be frightened by him into unreserved compliance._

 _Secondly, I would stay strong no matter what._

 _Thirdly, I would find out everything there is to know about a certain vampire Prince._

"Ouch! Alice!" I shrieked yet again as I felt her yank my hair roughly. It was the day of the wedding. Alice had brushed every one of my maids and friends aside with a cold glare and a buzz of unmatchable energy, and now she was torturing me- her vampire strength didn't help either as she tried to force my tangled locks into an undoubtedly elaborate hair style.

"Gosh! Bella keep still, honestly!"

"Alice, what the hell are you doing? Have you completely forgotten how to brush and style long hair?" screeched Rosalie from the door to my wardrobe. "Here, let me do it."

Alice never one wanting to sit back reluctantly handed the hair brush over to Rose and went rummaging through the heaping piles of makeup scattered across the surface of my vanity. How they planned to cake all of that on my face I didn't understand? Where they would find room for it all was beyond me?

Rosalie was much gentler than Alice, and actually seemed to know what to do when Alice described the knot she wanted me to wear.

It was quiet as the two sisters worked on me, words weren't needed; ever since morning the castle had been in an up roar with a tense aura surrounding everything. Rose and Alice while showed no emotion on their faces couldn't hide the sorrow leaking from their golden eyes. The air was heavy and it was only getting heavier with every tick of the clock.

After my hair and makeup was done I was helped into my wedding dress. It was truly exquisite this I couldn't deny and made by Alice; who had a hobby of fashion design and used to work behind a cover for a company before the renaissance, which forced her to become royalty.

It was fit and flare dress with a sweetheart neckline. The lacy bodice was encrusted with delicate patterns of diamonds-real- which reduced in number in the middle and then increased again at the border of the skirt. A slim band of diamonds tied the dress at the waist. The back was as deep as it could go without the whole thing falling apart. Despite the circumstances its beauty deserved to be appreciated. It was hands down the most lavish gown I had ever worn despite being a princess.

Just before I was allowed to turn to the mirror and look at myself, my mum and Esme burst through the door and dropped their jaws. It was quiet comical though I couldn't say that I understood why such pretty women would be gobsmacked at the sight of me.

Mum was wearing a deep green dress which complemented her hair and eyes perfectly, while Esme wore a deep brown dress with gold stitching. They both looked like Queens with their huge and heavy crowns set atop their carefully styled hair.

Esme let out a small gasp as mum's eyes welled up with tears; whether of joy or sadness no one knew. "You look...just...just _wow_!" exclaimed mum as she rushed over to envelop me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Come on Renee! What else did you expect? She is such a beauty that it was impossible for her to not look breathtaking" Esme gasped out, sounding breathless even though vampires didn't need to breathe.

"Careful of the dress, Renee! Now we just need something old, borrowed and blue, and then we'll be done" sang Alice, her eyes hinting at excitement despite the lack of happiness.

"How about you borrow my necklace, it was a present from Carlisle for our 100th wedding anniversary, its old as well?" Esme said unclasping a beautiful and heavy diamond necklace from around her neck. _I was only wearing diamonds today it seemed_. The way Esme seemed to have just the right necklace hinted at planning on their part, as it must have been Alice approved or else I wouldn't even be touching it. Rose immediately handed her another necklace fitted with topazes which matched her pretty dress perfectly.

After that the women fiddled, fawned and gushed over me while I stood still, trying very hard not to think, willing my mind to shut down.

A throat clearing from the doorway to the room gets everyone's attention. It's my dad, dressed in all the glory of a strong king while wearing the expression of someone being burned at the stake. He steps into the room; eyes filled with regret, remorse, respect, and above all love with a hint of pride around the edges.

"I...umm...just came to give the crown, but Bells you look absolutely amazing; even a little bit prettier than your mother, if that's possible." Dad handed the box with my formal crown; which had blue gems it in - to mum, hugged my swiftly and then politely took his leave.

Mum gently placed it over my head careful not to disrupt any hair, and then proceeded to attach the small veil to it. Alice and Rose had slipped into their dresses while we were busy; having done their hair and makeup earlier alongside me.

Rose wore a huge deep red gown, making her hair and pale skin stand out while Alice had on a dark purple delicate lace dress, making her resemble a pixie princess. They too had their crown perched on their heads.

The women left me when there were only five minutes left till I was expected to make my entrance. I paced anxiously around my room willing the clock to go faster and stop altogether. My mind was torn, the reality finally starting to set in. I knew there was no more going back.

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door as I had moved to pace around my room instead of my dressing room as I waited for dad to come back and get me.

"Enter." I was suddenly even more nervous, knowing it wasn't dad; he wouldn't have knocked.

Angela entered looking frightened and sad, clutching a thick piece of paper and small blue velvet box in her hands to her chest.

"Princess, His majesty Prince Edward sends this to you." She whispered timidly handing me the box and paper, before lowly curtsying and leaving with a small sad smile.

With my hear racing and hands trembling I opened the note, sitting on the edge of my large bed.

 _Isabella,_

 _I wished to give you this small token of my ownership in person, but my sister wouldn't allow it; muttering something about bad luck. I agreed to her demand solely because I believe with me in your life you do not need any excess bad luck; I am the worst thing out there to ever happen to anyone._

 _You are to wear these as you become my wife and keep them on until I say otherwise._

 _You have been doing really well keeping your emotions hidden. Do not put all your hard word to waste today so that I will have to punish you. Only a few more hours and then I will have my way with you and you won't have any space to hide from me. No one will come to save you; you will be entirely at my mercy, little girl._

 _I suggest you bid your goodbye to your parents tonight, not knowing when or if you will ever see them again._

 _Plaster a smile upon your deceitful face and DO NOT let me down or disobey me!_

 _Remember: YOU ARE MINE_

 _Your owner,_

 _Prince Edward Cullen_

I would not cry. I would _not_ cry. I _would not_ cry. _I would not cry_. I chanted in my head willing myself not to give him the satisfaction of breaking me so soon.

I opened the small box to see a delicate pair of teardrop _diamond_ earrings with the initials _E.C_ stamped in the back. _He was marking me_. I couldn't bear the thought of wearing anything of his but it's not like I had a choice. Soon it will be only me and him; I will be at his mercy just like he said. I didn't know it was possible to feel such hopelessness like I felt putting the earrings on.

An immense hatred boiled in the pit of my stomach spreading to the crown of my head and the tips of my toes, like liquid fire surging in my veins, enveloping me completely until I felt like a big burning ball of hate reading to explode by the brushing of the gentlest breeze. _I knew who I wanted to explode in the face off._

I was pulled out of my reverie by a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the warm eyes of my father.

It was time.

Neither of us spoke as we walked hand in hand down to the ballroom, between us words weren't needed. I felt his sorrow, guilt, love and pride, and I hoped he felt my resolve of not letting Edward get under my skin as well as my love for him.

 _I would not let him get under my skin, if that was the last thing I did,_ I promised, walking down to face my fate.

 _ **Review pleaseeeeeeeee**_

 _ **xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

I would not let him get under my skin, if that was the last thing I did _, I promised, walking down to face my fate._

The guards at the stationed outside the massive oak doors bowed deeply before opening the doors just as the band started the wedding march. I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves and hardening my resolve, before stepping onto the long aisle littered with flowers of every kind.

The room with its high arched ceiling dripping with numerous candle lit chandeliers was decorated in flowers of every colour and type. There were wild flowers; native to the kingdom, alongside imported flowers I had only seen in pictures - from around the world. This was hard so the Cullens and their rank in the world must have made that possible, as vampires don't usually trade with human ruled nations. There were sparkling fairy lights woven through every display of petals. Tall majestic candle holders held guard around and on the silk clad tables on which all the guests; vampires and humans alike, were seated.

There wasn't a particular colour scheme; it was a mixed array of every colour. And it was breath taking. The lavish decorations raised the grand ballroom to its full glory.

Everyone was eyeing me closely, looking at me with pity, sorrow or fascination in their eyes. Some other nobilities of the kingdom looked on eagerly; no doubt hoping to get the throne once the only Swan heir was gone. The vampires on the other hand looked indifferent or mildly curious; most found me lacking and didn't seemed to be able to grasp reason behind the Price's absurd interest in me. _Neither could I for the matter!_

My grip on dad's arm tightened to the point of leaving a mark as soon as Prince Edward came into view. He was standing proudly, arrogantly and smugly beside the pastor on the beautifully high raised altar, with a floral arch on top. He was dresses elegantly in a sharp black suit; eyes gleaming a menacing golden under the thick disarrayed canopy of his auburn hair as they followed my every movement down the aisle. No doubt he could hear my racing heart, uneven breathing and even smell the adrenaline and fear in my blood.

I could feel my panic increasing with every step I took closer to him. _I couldn't do this!_ How did I think I could ever go through with this suicide mission?

My very basic humane self-preservation instincts were screaming at me to run; as fast as possible away from him, not towards him.

Dad's pace slowed as well; as if not wanting to hand me over to him, but he was just trying in vain to delay the inevitable. I couldn't imagine how he was feeling; handing over his only daughter to a monster in order to full fill his duties as king; all under the watchful calculating eye of the court, eager to overthrow him at any available window.

He couldn't even show his sadness or true emotions walking beside me. Royalty wasn't supposed to be weak, though my mum was bawling her eyes out seated at the front table while Esme and other friends of hers tried to console her. The sight broke my heart just as it filled me with fury. Fury for this despicable creature who thought that he could just waltz into my life and ruin it; rising unscratched out of the ruins. I wouldn't let him get away with causing us so much pain.

As these thought ran through my head my back-bone stiffened again. I had heard of the magical movement when the bride and the groom lay eyes on each other for the first time but the only thing I felt was hatred as I glared unflinchingly into his gleeful dark eyes.

We reached the altar.

"You will always be our baby girl and we'll always love you, just remember; you are stronger than you look." And with a tender kiss on my forehead dad placed my warm hand into the awaiting stone cold one of my captor, destroyer and shortly husband.

Edward squeezed my hand tightly; almost painfully, before he took my other hand as well and turned us to face each other with the pastor in between us. His eyes were cold, warning me of the consequences if I made a mistake and made him look weak in front of all the other royal vampires.

I robotically repeated the vows after the pastor as I tied myself to this monster. I felt detached, like an observer not a participant as my fate was further sealed.

"Do you Princess Isabella Marie Swan of The Swam Empire take His Royal Highness Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen of The Cullen Empire as your lawfully wedded husband under the name of the Lord?"

"I do." I barely whispered; _I don't._

"Do you Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen of The Cullen Empire take Princess Isabella Marie Swan of The Swam Empire as your lawfully wedded wife under the name of the Lord?"

"I do." He declared confidently, looking me up and down like he was plotting what to do with me in great detail.

"You may kiss the bride."

Edward yanked me forward to hold me against him as I stood unresponsively. " _Behave!_ " He hiss furiously and commandingly a moment before he crushed his cold stony lips to my warm soft ones.

This was my first kiss; the first time a man had pressed his lips against mine and it wasn't with a man; it was with a demon.

I closed my eyes in hope of forgetting the awful glee and smugness that emitted from him even with his eyes closed, as he devoured my mouth and kissed him back.

 _Surely this kiss is longer than proper to take place in front of a wedding audience, right?_ I thought desperately struggling to not struggle against his hold on me or to push him away. I was afraid that his wrath would fall upon someone I cared about instead of me; I would have to follow his orders at least until we were alone. I had to give him this little satisfaction before I showed him that I wasn't going to just submit to him unconditionally or in fact, at all.

He finally broke off the kiss just as I was starting to gasp from oxygen deprivation. I fought back the bile rising in my throat; still feeling his lips sliding and _disgustingly_ smoothly against mine.

He turned us so he had an arm wrapped around my waist as we faced our wedding crowd. I distinctly heard the pastor introduce us as man and wife and saw everyone except our families bow.

I couldn't focus. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears, my eyes became misty with impending and unstoppable tears; _I couldn't cry!_ Not here, not in front of these people and _especially_ not in front of Edward.

" _You are stronger than you look_ ", my father's words rang out in my ears over the rush of my blood. I was not raised to show weakness, and I will not show it now. My resolve strengthened and I stood tall.

I wouldn't give the nobles the satisfaction of seeing me break, neither the vampires in the room. I made my choice. By doing this I am saving countless lives, and all these people are sick for enjoying such an event take place and find pleasure in others discomfort.

In that moment, looking around at the rich of my country I realised that vampires aren't the only monsters present, the majority of the humans are no better than them. At least for the vampires it could be blamed on their nature but the humans are monsters of their own making. Their hunger for power and riches is what makes them monsters, as they look upon the entire empire with greedy eyes; just waiting for the Swan's to fall so they can enforce their rule and take over generations of hard work and sacrifices from my ancestors.

Edward led me down the aisle lined with all our guests and through the doors of the ballroom; instead of towards the great table set us for our immediate family.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: A guest reviewer requested that an Alice Diary would be interesting. This isn't my best work, it's more like a rambling from Alice's POV but hope u guys like it..._**

 ** _Don't forget to review and tell me what u thought! I love reading them and am sooo thankful to all u guys. I don't appreciate my readers enough, do I?_**

 ** _Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms!_**

 ** _~Huda xoxox_**

 _ALICE'S DIARY_

Dear diary,

I know what is going to happen but still I can't do anything to stop it, knowing that if I meddled I would cause even more pain. _Lesser of two evils, right?_ But it is just _soo_ hard to sit back and watch a pure _good_ person like Bella get hurt, knowing that Edward is delusional and irrational; blinded by some stupid notion that needs to be corrected by someone giving him a piece of rational thought.

There was a time when I or more likely Carlisle would have been that voice of reason. But now everyone fears Edward, including myself. I _know_ my brother; I know that all he needs is someone to show him the error of his ways but I also know that nobody can do that anymore without causing havoc.

I feel helpless; like a _monster_ ; it doesn't sit well with me; not to mention that me being this miserable would make Jazz angry and then he might confront Edward and get in a fight.

 _Oh_...how I miss the simpler days when Edward and I were the closest pair of siblings in the family, we could confide in each other about everything and anything. I miss my big brother terribly! Now I have to take care of my visions without his guidance and the reassurance that someone understands what it's like to have knowledge you cannot share.

Not to mention I have to watch him commit evil of the direst kind, making him the very monster he strived so hard not to be. And I am helpless to stop him.

I do not know what to do. How to stop Edward from causing so much pain – to himself and others! How to change the future without bringing destruction to everyone! My gift is sometimes more like a wretched curse.

I wish Edward would _just_ trust me enough to tell me _why_ he is doing what he is doing. The least he could do is try to justify his actions, right? My brother can't be that far gone from his humanity?

 _I just feel so damn helpless!_

 ** _A/N: Review! And see u soon with an actual chapter!_**

 ** _~Huda xoxoxo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: sorry guys for taking long to update again. I have 1.5 more chapter written so hope to update soon, but remember reviews make me happy and a happy me updates faster._**

 ** _A_** **** ** _huge shoutout and thankyou to_** pandorazul ** _for helping me with this chapter and for just letting me fangirl about how much better Edward is than Jacob. ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy and review_**

 ** _Xoxox_**

 ** _~Huda_**

 _Edward led me down the aisle lined with all our guests and through the doors of the ballroom; instead of towards the great table set us for our immediate family._

My steps halted as he tugged me along and I broke out of the angry haze induced by my musings about the lack of loyalty in the world. "Where are we going? Isn't there a reception to attend?" He doesn't break stride and keeps dragging me along the hallways of my own home.

"Yes, the reception is happening, just without the bride and the groom. I have had enough of all these people so we are leaving for my palace now." Came his reply in an exasperated tone as if talking to a misbehaving child.

 _What?_

I plant my feet bringing him to a stop as well, just as we reach the staircase leading down to the ground level where the gates were.

"I can't just leave without at least saying goodbye to my parents and friends. You don't have the right to make me do it!" Everything was happening too fast and I could feel a headache creeping up.

But how in the world did he expect me to leave without seeing my parents? Not knowing when and _if_ I will ever see them again. He will be taking me away, so the least he could do was let me say my farewell to my parents; I decided I was not going to budge on this until I saw them. It was my _right_!

"No, we are leaving right away. You may call them once I see it fit to do so." He said indifferently, "Now don't make me carry you, or test my patience so close to your family." He threatened.

A part of me knew that nothing would change his mind but I had to at least try. Just this once I would swallow my pride and beg him because the thought of not seeing my mum and dad again was unbearable. We hadn't gotten any time to say bye, or get closure.

"Please, let me see them one last time, and then you can take me anywhere you like." I whispered hopelessly, already knowing the answer reflecting in his cold gold gaze.

"No." And with that one word delivered harshly everything became a hundred times more real. I was really married to a ruthless vampire intent on destroying me. I was most likely never going to see my parents ever again. _I was no longer in control of my own life._

It was a horrible realization to come to, but it was my reality now. I was no longer the free Princess Isabella Swan; instead I was a salve with a title worth nothing- Princess Isabella Cullen.

Edward swung me into his arms and carried me down the stairs and out of my home to a slick black awaiting car, as I remained irresponsive.

He dumped me into the passenger side – strapped me in - and took the wheel himself; speeding off the property.

I looked back in time to see my parents along with Edward's rush out to the castle steps. They both had the most haunting and anguish filled expressions on their grief stricken faces. This was probably the last memory I would have of them; of my role models, friends, teachers and parents.

I held back tears the entire car ride; not wanting to show him weakness so soon.

Just after a few minutes we pulled up in front of an awaiting jet on my family's private airfield. Edward silently slid out of the car and started towards the jet, expecting me to follow, I think.

So instead of following, I just sat there, hands folded in my lap; not wanting to move...wishing time would stop so that I wouldn't have to approach my future or say goodbye to my past. As much as I'd like to deny: I was scared, but the ball of relief in my heart at having removed Edward's threat from my family and friends helped keep terror from fully overtaking my brain.

Nearly to the stairs he realises that I'm not behind him like a _good little wifey_ and turns around with an aggravated frown upon his smooth forehead. He marches back to my side of the car, opens my door and lifts me forcefully out of the car and up onto the jet.

And through it all I don't do anything, simply let him transport me, knowing that I don't yet have a hold on my emotions. I carefully school my expression to impassive knowing how easy my face is to read.

Inside the jet, Edward sets me down surprisingly gently before disappearing through a door in the back with a quiet yet authoritative, "Stay here. Don't come to the back."

The jet was quiet simple, decorated in warm dark colours. There was a door leading towards the cockpit along with a door marked with the universal sign of the toilet, I assume the door Edward went through was a bedroom situated at the rear of the plane. A spacious sitting area with a recliner facing huge plasma T.V, with two chairs in the corner by the window facing each other divided by a glass table. A bar area situated in one corner.

It was comfortable but also practical and not very warm.

If this was his personal jet then it's quite evident that he isn't a fan of bright colours and prefers practicality over appearance.

Or he doesn't care, and got someone else to get it for him; after all he is a vampire prince. It was just a means of transport, I was probably reading too much into it. Shows my desperation to unravel the mystery of my husband; even a little.

I didn't know how long it was going to take to get to Forks - the capital and control-centre of the Cullen Empire, so I decided to make myself comfortable; I took off my heels and settled in one of the armchairs by the window to look out and see open _free_ sky and the sea.

Sitting there it felt like a time bomb was ticking off nearby; leading up to an explosion that had the potential of shattering my sanity; I feared.

The plane landed a few hours later, the doors opened but Edward never resurfaced. Two human guards came inside and motioned for me to follow. Still in my wedding dress I numbly followed them down the stairs and into the back of the awaiting black limousine.

Staring unseeingly through the darkly tinted window at the unfamiliar but beautiful landscape of Forks I contemplated what my life had come to and what awaited me at the Cullen palace presuming that's where we were headed.

I laid my head against the window and it wasn't long before I succumbed to sleep and allowed it to overtake my heavy brain, in an attempt to escape reality even for a short time.

 ** _A/N: tell me what u think._** ** _J_** **_J_**

 ** _~Huda_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Hello! I haven't gotten back to any reviews but please know that I read them all and appreciate them greatly; they literally make my day!_**

 ** _I know the story might be going slow and most of you_** ** _really_** ** _want to know what happened between Edward and Bella but please remember this is the very start of their relationship and not everything can come out so soon. Sorry if that bothers you and thankx to those willing to be patient; this is my first attempt at writing which has been even remotely successful. I really am trying my best!_**

 ** _But I will give you guys this one thing: EDWARD AND BELLA ARE...goin to have a long journey ahead!_**

 ** _Sorry couldn't resist. And sorry for the long a.n._**

 ** _Warning:_** **** ** _these aren't stephine's vamps but this is a story with the dark aspects of vampirism._**

 ** _REVIEW_**

 ** _XOXOXO_**

 ** _~Huda_**

 _`I laid my head against the window and it wasn't long before I succumbed to sleep and allowed it to overtake my heavy brain, in an attempt to escape reality even for a short time._

When I opened my eyes I was laying on a soft comfortable bed with a grand glittering golden canopy. The bed was made of wrought iron with small flowery patterns, draped in different shades of gold mounted by a huge mountain of pillows and cushions and the finest silk sheets.

The room itself was also decorated in varying shades of neutral colours alongside gold. The bed was on a raised platform against one wall, another wall had two doors on it – probably the bathroom and the wardrobe, there was a large dresser in the middle of them.

There was a huge floor to ceiling window on one wall that led out to a beautiful balcony with comfortable furniture and an even pettier view of rolling hills and a crystal clear lake in the far distance.

The bigger and grander door adjacent to the bed opened just as I sat up and Edward walked in seemingly lost in thought. He was only wearing his shirt untucked and pants from the wedding, but I was still in my wedding dress. _Thank god!_

I sat still, not daring to move in an attempt to not draw attention to myself. I didn't know why I did that; it was obviously futile.

He stood at the foot of the bed and smirked down at me. He took his time looking up and down my body, eyes darkening after every circuit, just as my heart sped up more.

Before I could even blink, he had me pressed against the headboard, my hands held above me with one of his while he straddled me. His other hand came to grasp my chin firmly, making me look squarely into his dark eyes as he spoke.

"Who's going to save you now, little girl?" he laughed. "I know of the hollow promises of my family; yet are you not smart enough to know that they cannot do one thing to save you? _No one can."_

I closed my eyes, suddenly not having any energy to rebut, to tell him that he was wrong, that I wasn't helpless – when deep in my heart I knew that he held absolute power over my life the moment he demanded my hand. My throat closed up and I felt impending tears sting the back of my eyelids.

Edward tugged my chin harshly, enough to make me yelp in pain, "Did I tell you to close your eyes?" he demanded, eyes tinged with fury while his voice remained indifferent as though he was inquiring about the weather.

He seemed to want an answer as his grip on my chin and my wrists tightened the longer I remained silent. "No." My voice came out weaker than I hoped; I didn't want my fear evident but knew he could smell it in the air.

He smirked, obviously enjoying my discomfort."Now that you are completely mine, _Isabella_ , there are some ground rules. Rules that if not followed would result in immediate punishment."

 _WHAT!_

It didn't take a lot to see that by punishment he meant hitting me, causing me physical pain. How was I supposed to not bend to his will if he hit me? I had promised – no swore – myself that I would not give up, wouldn't become his slave. Yet I had never been hit by _anyone_ and had a low pain tolerance – dangerously low. I was a beloved princess not an abused girl, and while I believed my will was strong, my body wasn't. If he proceeded to torture me into submission I knew that I would bend; betrayed by my weak body against my strong mind.

"Rule number one, _my dearest_ ," he spat, "is to never and _never_ disobey me. You are to always do as I say. I am your master now; you are _mine_ to do with as I please. You are no longer free; you are _mine_." He whispered, running his nose from my jaw to my ear, fanning his cold breath across my face and chilling me to the bone with dread.

"Secondly, you may have contact with your immediate family but you are not to utter a single word to them about the true nature of our relationship. To them I merely use you to fulfil my occasional thirst for your exceptionally sweet blood – which I will do, much more than just _occasionally_ " he added with a meaningful dark wink "– and that other than that you are free and content; if not happy." He continued slowly, lowly, skimming his icy lips down my throat and across my collarbone.

"Third, don't _ever_ try to escape. I am the world's most dangerous predator and I _will_ hunt you down with ease. But after I find you, you or your family wouldn't be at ease ever again, understood?" at this his voice turned cold; menacing laced with promise and I caught the glimpse of the unearthly vampire again. A tremor ran down my spine as he once again threatened my family to keep me. "There isn't a place on this planet you can hide from me, little girl." He finished.

Suddenly I found myself off the bed standing in front of him as he reached up to take off my crown and the pins holding up my hair and veil. He did that with his supernatural speed, then moved on to removing Esme's necklace from my neck; where his fingers lingered a little too long over my artery as I gulped.

He placed the jewellery on the dresser in one corner, then reached up slowly to take off the earrings he had given me – not as a present but as a reminder; a mark of his _ownership_. He removed them, fingering the engraved initials he murmured suggestively, "My mark looks splendid on you, how do you feel about a little bit more marking?" his eyes further darkened; the gold getting sucked by darkness and moved to capture and hold my wide gaze.

"This time directly on the skin? And also a mental one to reminder of whom you belong to now?" He finished leaning down and running his lips over my exposed throat, tilting my head backwards to gain better access, his cold breath making goosebumps rise on my delicate skin, as the blood rushed rapidly underneath.

"Wh...what?" I stuttered, unsure of what he was implying. My brain was clouded with fear and worry for myself and my family, my nose filled with a sweet yet somehow musky aroma of honey, lilac and what I imagined sunshine to smell like – which I had begun to associate with Edward. It was ironic; a sweet pleasant scent for a despicable monster.

Instead of answering he turned me around and began to undo the zipper at the back of my dress. It took me a couple of seconds before my mind caught up to what was happening. I started to struggle; to get away from him, _NOW_!

Suddenly my dress was on the floor, and I stood enclosed in Edward's unyielding arms in just my underwear and corset. I kept on kicking my legs; my arms held down by his.

"This would be soo much more pleasant if you didn't resist. But don't fret; I don't mind having to get a little rough, my _wife_." He breathes as he abruptly bit into my neck.

I screamed and thrashed, only one thought running through my mind - to run, to hide and to _preserve_ my life.

I could feel the blood being sucked out of my body, as my heart furiously pumped more out my veins and into his awaiting and eager mouth.

It didn't hurt a lot, not after the initial sharp sting but the instinct to get away from this violation was overpowering and I continued my futile struggle against him.

A subconscious part of me knew what was surely to come after this, and willed me to get away; to not allow him to intrude my body on a whole another level than the one he was already breaching by taking my blood. But my human body was the body of a prey, and his was of the ultimate predator. I had no hope of escaping; _only enduring._

I went limp in his hold not doing anything except breathing, letting him take away my life source.

Was my fight already gone? I felt pathetic, ashamed of myself, as I stood there and accepted my fate.

 ** _A/N: Hope u enjoyed the chapter and review!_**

 ** _Xoxox_**

 ** _~Huda_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I am soooo sooo sorry for not updating, I don't know wat happened but I just can't seem to write or update; all I've been doing is reading fanfic!_**

 ** _Plus I DO NOT like this chapter at all. Carlisle is such a complex character to write and I wanted his compassion, knowledge and the burden he bears being Edward's father to come across in this chapter but don't really think it happened. Ps. a lil bit of Cullen history and set up of this world in this chapter as well._**

 ** _Might be a while before I update again cuz I am having such a hard time writing the next chapter, maybe because Edward is one of my fav characters to have him do something bad is well hard for me to write..._**

 ** _Sorry for the long note. I LOVE AND REALLY APPRECTIATE ALL UR REVIEWS AND pleae keep them coming._**

 ** _See u soon *fingers crossed*_**

 ** _~Huda_**

Dear diary,

Over the past couple of centuries our world has undergone immense changes, but through it all I have always been proud to say that my children stuck together, and strived to be better. The family has changed; no longer are we the Cullens who hid behind human facades to live in the society, instead we are the rulers of vast amounts of territory within the same society we once hid from.

Through it all my children have stuck together and tried exceptionally hard to not stray from the values of being a Cullen. We rose to power and are now vastly considered parallel to the once ruling vampire coven; the Volturi.

Our family is at peace with the world, yet in the past few years the harmony inside the family has been thinning. I know not what started it, but I do know it hit Edward the hardest. He is no longer the bright companion who focused on earning redemption for his past, instead my oldest son and truest friend has - I fear _-_ turned his back on his humanity. He has stopped caring for anyone's life; he no longer values the same human life he once rebuked himself over for the taking of.

When we came to power we collectively decided not to dictate or look down upon the humans who _need_ us to protect them from their disintegrating world and new vampire governments. We wanted our family to be worth protecting, not exploiting like most of our kind.

We rule out of necessity to survive; not greed for power or blood. In this world, nomads are rare; most are hunted down by the ruling coven of the area; so our old lifestyle wouldn't have sufficed. But in gaining the right to live safely in this reformed world we brought upon ourselves the responsibility to keep some resemblance of our long lost humanity. The whole family not once ventured away from our values even through tiring times over heated discussions at a dining table - as was custom. But then why did Edward change now? Or what made him change?

And now he has dragged another completely innocent and pure life into his darkness. Isabella is strong but she is human.

I am haunted by her innocent eyes alongside my son's hungry ones. I feel worthless and know the whole family shares my feelings; that is except for Edward.

A young courageous girl is in the clutches of a deranged predator and I cannot do one thing to save her; not because I can't but because I _won't_. She must hate us all for abandoning her, I hate myself for not being able to do anything, for breaking the promise I made to her parents; a simple promise to keep her safe.

But by breaking the promise of her safety, I am keeping her alive. But is it too cruel to let her suffer as opposed to let her _die_?

I gravely worry and fear for the future of our family. Not our lives but our minds and souls; if we posses them.

If we do I hope with all its worth that redemption is achievable. Not only for Edward but all of us.

 ** _Review and make my day not to mention give me some motivation. And if u wanna read a certain POV diary entry please PM or review and I'll try my best!_**

 ** _Xoxoox_**

 ** _~Huda_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Ok guys u all shower me with AMAZING reviews and support and wat do I do in return? I leave you guys hanging for a month and a day!_**

 ** _I am so sorry, my excuses are that I moved houses so that was a big thing, my internet went up a couple of days ago, I am feeling really stresses about not having a school place as I start my GCSEs this year and I have missed a whole month of it, and the centuries old meanie writers block._**

 ** _Ok...so this chapter is where ALL the M rated_** ** _WARNINGS_** ** _come in, it contains_** ** _DARKWARD_** ** _and all the gore and evil most of u must have been anticipating. Just so u know, I could never consent Edward's actions in this or any future chapters._**

 ** _Leave a review and tell me ur thoughts, u don't know how much those lil notifications help, I received 2 reviews in the past couple of days which made me open up word and finish the chapter...so they are like caffeine for authors._**

 ** _~Huda xoxo_**

 _I went limp in his hold not doing anything except breathing, letting him take away my life source._

 _Was my fight already gone? I felt pathetic, ashamed of myself, as I stood there and accepted my fate._

The only sounds in the room were of him grunting - enjoying my blood as it satisfied one form of his thirst; the other pressing deeply and unyieldingly into my stomach.

He left my neck with a slight pop and a hum of satisfaction. I felt the still warm blood slide down my neck, into my collarbone and downward to the edge of my corset.

Edward watched in satisfaction as silent salty tears mingled with the ruby red life force in the arc of my collarbone; tears I didn't even realise were flowing out my eyes in a seemingly never ending torrent.

I lowered my gaze; not wanting to see the smug triumph shining in his predatory stare. This was going to be the worst night of my life, only topped by the night he first laid eyes on me and decided to marry me.

I took a deep breath, "So what now? You've had dinner and I've had a long day and would like to sleep." I made to move towards the sofa in the room when he reached out and stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"What, _dear_ wife? Going to bed without consummating our marriage?" he said sounding puzzled and dejected in my ear. "After tasting your delectable blood, I am rather curious as to how the rest of you tastes, not to mention I have a little _big_ problem which only you can solve." By the end his tone was husky and low.

Then I was airborne, landing in the middle of the bed and bouncing a few times as I tried to get my bearings. Before I could even attempt move off the bed, Edward once again had my hands stretched out above me - only this time he cuffed them to the head board with some daunting looking metal handcuffs.

 _No No No_!

This was _not_ happening to me! This wasn't how my life was supposed to play out! I was one day going to become the ruler of the Swan Empire and have Jacob by my side to rule. I was supposed to be happy and in control of my future! Not like this; I wasn't supposed to be forced into servitude of a ruthless vampire!

My wedding night was supposed to be full of gentle fulfilling lovemaking; even if it was with Jacob; my childhood friend, I wasn't supposed to be...to be...No No **_NO_**!

I sobbed and pulled at my restraints even harder with all my strength. Edward mildly chuckled and straddled my legs so I was nearly immobile.

"Told you it'll be more pleasant if you came willingly." He tsk-ed, leaning down to lick the blood that had spread all over my skin. His tongue feeling especially cold and wet against my over heated hyper sensitive skin.

He moved his hands to my back and began untying my corset smoothly, kissing my neck and face as he went along.

Why didn't he just rip it!?

His being slow and gentle except for the sharp metal biting my wrists was even more antagonizing than if he was brutal and fast – it fit him better.

"Umm soo beautiful..." he murmured as he moved to rip my panties off of me after finishing taking off the corset.

I was now bare before a predator intent on preying on me.

The farther he went, the more detached I felt from my body. He tenderly kissed and nipped my breasts and down my stomach as I continued to struggle and beg him to stop. My breathing was getting erratic and my skin was heating up further. His cold lips felt nice against my over heated skin, wait... _WHAT_!

"Stop! Stop! Please don't, please don't do this..." what was this? I was supposed to hate this, not find it nice! He was a monster and I was being forced into this, so then why could I feel myself getting wet and slowing down my struggles?!

My pleas fell on deaf ears, my situation not helped by my traitorous body. I knew it'll let me down; but I thought it would be under pain and torture, not pleasure and caresses.

Edward was now moving his mouth over my _swollen_ clit, further weakening my resolve. I soo wanted to give in and just feel good, to let go of all the tension that entered my life since he came; _to just let go_. It'll be soo freeing and pleasant.

But no...How could I even be _thinking_ all this!

He brought his hand to replace his tongue on my clit and started circling my opening and then pushed two fingers inside easily as his thumb worked on my nub. He moved back up and kissed me. He tasted so good; like honey and lilac as his tongue found its way into my mouth, his fingers keep driving in and out of me, working and stroking the fire in the pit of my stomach even more.

Until it burst into an inferno and pure pleasure surged through my whole body. After it receded I lay back panting and spent, utterly humiliated and ashamed of myself as realization of what just happened came back to me.

I closed my eyes willing my nightmare to end, willing to be back in my bed at my parents' castle – and not here; trapped and vulnerable at this...this demon's mercy.

How could I have let this happen; let him pleasure me? Forget where I was and give into my body's reactions? Forget all the grief he caused, how he flipped my world upside down?

There was a quiet sobbing sound mixed with a chuckle floating around the quiet of the room, with a start I realized that it was me. I opened my eyes to an amused Edward with a smug and self-congratulatory grin, his eyes now lighter but still dancing with a promise of a lot more to come.

He ran a hand from my temple to softly grazing my cheek.

"See your body listens to me and recognizes its master, the sooner your mind and heart can accept that the easier your life will be. Just imagine; serving me while I bring you to the heights of pleasure and beyond, I would give you everything your heart desires – except freedom, freewill and death." He smiled, wiping more of my tears away as our eyes stayed locked; gold to brown. "Or I could make you suffer till you are begging for death, till death seems merciful. I could make living hell for you until your soul departs to hell for taking away the _only_ flicker of happiness in my exceedingly long life." The anger and hatred in his suddenly black eyes made me cringe and shudder.

But how did I take away his happiness? I only met him or had any contact with him a few weeks ago, and even then _he_ has been the one to take away my happiness.

I found my voice, " _I_... _I_ took away your happiness when all you have done since you lay eyes on me is become hell bent on causing me and the people around me grief!" I bellowed.

How dare he say that I am the one in wrong! I wasn't the one who was just assaulted, who was blackmailed and threatened into a marriage with a monster! _How dare he!_

"You have no idea, do you? You don't remember how it was because of you that she put herself in danger and _died_! How she was soo fucking loyal to you that she'll take the death intended by fate for you?!", he screamed furiously, fists clenched as though wanting to strike me with all his strength, but not being able to as I am sure it would've reduced me to a pulp; thus ending this sick and twisted reality of his where _HE_ was the victim.

 ** _A/N: hope u enjoyed and sorry if I offended anyone. Let's hope the rest of the "wedding night" doesn't take this long to be up._**

 ** _~Huda xoxo_**


End file.
